A New Boarder in the Dorm
by Johnny Spectre
Summary: Precious Eri brings a new friend home, and Class 1-A finds him to be a BIG responsibility.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey! Johnny Spectre here again with another story. Yeah, yeah. I couldn't help myself with this prompt. The idea was just too cute!**

* * *

Izuku stretched out, taking a break from studying in his room. The past few days had been tiring, not only from Aizawa giving pop quizzes, but taking care of their new resident, Eri.

Not that he was complaining. The little girl was precious. She was so scared once, and she still was from time to time, but the smiles she would give the class made it worth it. She made the class feel closer, and for Izuku, that was fantastic. Though he was embarrassed still from her calling him 'Papa', and subsequently calling Uraraka-san 'Mama'.

pHs face flushed at the thought of Ochako acting on similar feelings to his own, but for Eri's sake, they were her parents, and the rest of U.A. was all family.

At this time, Eri had gone with Ochako, Tsuyu, and Mina to show Mina the Ryukyu office to "see Auntie Dragon", as Eri put it. Izuku smiled at her feelings towards Pro Heroes as extended family, much more with her calling All Might her _grandpa,_ of all things. That set both bearers of One for All into stammering blubbering messes.

 _"Papa!"_

He was brought out of his musings by the light sound of her voice coming from the common room. Her voice echoed in a slight panic as she called him and he bolted downstairs. But he was not ready for what he saw.

He had sighed in relief to see that she wasn't injured only drenched from the pouring rain, even more so when he saw the girls okay as well, but he looked at what Eri was carrying and his heart clenched.

Wrapped in her arms was a furry bundle maybe half her size. It's fur was matted in places and it was shivering from the cold.

Eri had brought home a puppy.

Izuku looked to Ochako for an answer, to which she provided.

"We were on our way back to beat the rain when Eri had heard this little guy huddling in the alley. He looked so scared and lonely, we just had to get him to safety."

"Can we keep him, Papa?" Eri got his attention and Izuku looked into her eyes, and saw something familiar in them. She had the eyes of a hero right now. She had found something to protect.

"Please, Deku-kun?" Ochako leaned in next to their 'daughter', both of them giving him the parental weakness of the iconic puppy dog eyes, and Izuku knew he was beaten.

"O-o-okay, we can try, but he's your responsibility, young lady." Izuku stammered, easing when both girls gasped in happiness.

"Thank you, Papa! C'mon, Aunt Mina Aunt Tsu, let's get him nice and warm!" Eri bounded off to the bathrooms, lugging the puppy along.

Izuku sighed as Mina and Tsuyu followed the girl and Ochako rested a hand on his shoulder. "A dog… do you think all this is going too fast?" He muttered.

"She's taking after you, Deku-kun. I think we can manage." Ochako smiled, before giggling. "I mean, we have to deal with Bakugou, and he's more a mad dog than Inui-sensei."

Izuku gaped, but he chuckled all the same.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Short, I know, but I have more in mind. So read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, my minions! Johnny Spectre here with more fluff for your buck! So please read and enjoy.**

* * *

Eri's giggling echoed around the bathroom as splashing accompanied it, along with Mina's laughter.

"Wow, you sure are dirty, aren't you, little guy?" the acid Quirk heroine said, handling the shower head. "Your fur looks so good all clean, doesn't it?"

The puppy growled in a way that sounded relaxed. Eri was running her hands through his fur getting rid of the mud patches while Tsuyu was going through the shampoos they had available. Luckily, the puppy's fur was similar to Mina's hair, so she had a spare bottle.

"I wonder what kind of dog he is, ribbit." Tsuyu said as she lathered his head. "It's not a breed we see a lot of."

"Maybe Big Bro Kouda can ask him?" Eri asked as she scooped water onto the puppy's back. The puppy looked at her, and the girl giggled again and started hugging him. The action made the two teens laugh.

"Okay, sweetie. We'll see if Kouda is busy," Mina said. "But first, let's dry off. Your Mama would be mad if you got sick..."

"Okay!" Eri smiled and got up to grab a towel. The puppy started following her, beginning to shake off the remaining water, startling them all. They laughed a bit, and Eri started covering him in towels.

He wandered around with them on, wondering where everyone went, starting to whine before he felt something rubbing them along his fur. He struggled a bit until he saw light, and the single horned girl was smiling at him. He got up close to her and started licking her face, making her squeal and the others laugh. This girl made him safe, he wanted to return the kindness.

"Puppy! Down, boy!" Eri laughed in mirth as she struggled to escape. The puppy felt himself being lifted off of her by one of the bigger people, the one that smelled like the outside. Eri sighed as she got up and grabbed some clean clothes. "Okay! Let's show everyone how you look!"

* * *

Ochako sat on the couch with Izuku next to her. He was already muttering about the strategies for dog care, and was looking over his phone for all the possible necessities. She was pointing out sites and places that were good for discounts and probable scams. She was always thrifty with saving money for her parents' sake, but she had always wanted a pet, and this opportunity would not be wasted.

"Well, well, another mumble storm; what's going on, you two?" A voice gained their attention from behind. Both turned to see Eijirou leaning over the couch with a smile on his face. He glanced at Izuku's phone and blinked. "Pet stuff? Is Kouda's birthday coming up?"

Ochako laughed awkwardly. "Not exactly, Kirishima-kun..."

"Then why are you looking fo-"

"Uncle Eiji!"

He was interrupted by the light voice and the running jump of Eri tackling him. Eijirou grinned and grabbed her wish and started spinning her around.

"There you are, you angel! How was your day?"

His question was answered in the form of a series of barks. The sound brought everyone's attention to a large dark blur leaping from the halls.

The now clean puppy was growling at the one holding Eri, to the strange-haired person's surprise. His fur was a dark red that faded to black and spattered with brighter shades of orange, and around his muzzle was cream colored fur. The fur around his head and neck was short, but already looked like a lion's mane. Behind the dog were Mina and Tsuyu carrying wet clothes and towels.

Eijirou blinked at the new arrival, barely noticing Eri slip from his grasp. She stood next to the dog and beamed.

"What do you think, Uncle Eiji? I brought him home and Papa said I could keep him, as long as I keep... respon-sable-ty?" She looked to Izuku and Ochako and both nodded while the latter held in a giggle.

Eijirou stepped towards them slowly, before crouching down in front of the puppy, he held out a hand, letting him sniff, before the puppy headbutted his hand, Eijirou grinning up a storm of his own. "What do I think? I think you've got a new best friend, little lady." He started rubbing the dog's head, "Who's a good boy? _Who's a good boy?_ Who's the toughest guy around?"

The puppy barked in response and Eri giggled. "Yup! That's Papa!"

Izuku flushed at the praise and everyone laughed. Eijirou smiled and asked, "So what's his name?"

"Um... I dunno." Eri shrugged. "I wanted to ask Big Bro Kouda before I decide anything."

"Smart idea, Eri-chan." Ochako said getting up, she walked over to the puppy and started petting his back. _'Uwaaaaa~ so fluffy~'_

Eri took a deep breath and stood up proudly. "Then let's go! To Big Bro Kouda!"

* * *

 **A little bit longer, but still feels short. Can anyone guess what kind of dog the puppy is? You may get my Nona's special chocolate crinkle cookies~. Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, my fine minions! Another chapter of fluff for ya! Be sure to read and review!**

 **Oh, and to that guest that assumed the puppy was like in Elfen Lied... after all this, would you honestly think I would do such a thing? How dare you.**

* * *

The puppy barked and followed Eri as she ran up the stairs, circling her as she laughed, Izuku, Ochako, Mina, Tsuyu, and Eijirou close behind. It made Izuku's heart warm to see the little girl so happy. He passed a glance at Ochako, and the brightness between her and Eri was near blinding.

"She really is something, ain't she?" He heard Eijirou whisper to him, breaking out of his trance.

Izuku looked at him in surprise, the hardened hero smiling all fangs. "I-I-I don't know what you m-mean…" he stammered.

"Eri-chan." Eijirou said, making Izuku let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "She's really come around since the raid."

Izuku nodded solemnly. He thought back to Mirio-senpai holding Overhaul back long enough for everyone else to catch up, even having to fake an injury to be able to get a sucker-punch at the plague masked madman. When he saw the opening, Izuku was able to leave a distinct impression on him - and the floor. Eri was so overwhelmed by it all, she cried herself to sleep for a week.

"Okay, puppy, here we need to be really quiet," they heard Eri whisper from the third floor hallway. Ochako had to stifle her laughter as the teens came closer. "Uncle Ten-speed is in his room, and he gets grumpy when he's studying. Not grumpy like Uncle Kaka, but there's still a lot of yelling." Eijirou and Mina stopped their own laughter at the imagery.

They saw Eri standing over the puppy as the dog sat on his haunches, the short floppy ear motioning to them. Eri looked over and smiled before running to Ochako.

"Mama, can you make me and the puppy float so we don't set off his sensors?" she asked. It was a bit of a running joke in the dorm that Tenya had pressure sensors installed in the hallways that alerted him when someone was sneaking out, but it was only because Denki was being too loud going over to Kyouka's room for studying, but no one told Eri that.

Ochako smiled wide and patted her head, "Of course, sweetie." She did the same to the puppy, and he started treading air.

The puppy flailed his legs wildly as he began to float after the bright lady pet him, and let out a whining growl as he saw the one horned girl floating with him. She giggled and waved her arms and made it look like she was swimming down the hall, and as he tried to follow, the red pointy guy gave him a nudge and he was now floating after her. He whined again as his body twirled in midair, paddling upside-down and his new friend giggled again. He was able to right himself at the end of the hall, when he felt himself get heavy again. He landed on his paws but slipped onto his belly while the girl landed on her feet with her hands together at her fingertips. She smiled at him and motioned to the door in front of them.

Eri knocked on the door and waited until it opened slightly to see the large boy with the nervous stone-like face. She smiled and waved. "Hi, Big Brother Koji!"

Koji opened his door wider and gave a small wave in return before he noticed the newcomer. The puppy stared at the big person before giving a small yip. The person's eyes began to glimmer slightly as he stood back from the door to let them in. Eri gave a small hop in her step as she entered, followed by the puppy. Koji looked back into the hall to see the five teens waving back, giving them a small smile and a thumbs up before closing the door.

Mina began to pout when she realized that they wouldn't be let in. "Aw, c'mon! We weren't gonna mess anything up!" she huffed.

"Kouda-kun is always so secretive with his Quirk." Tsuyu stated.

"It's kind of sad that he's so shy with it." Izuku started to mutter.

"So what are we supposed to do while we wait?" Eijirou asked.

Ochako thought for a moment before pulling out her phone and began texting, a smirk on her face.

* * *

 **Short, simple, setup for next time. We get to see Koji's Quirk in action from both sides. So stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ahahahaha~ another chapter, another night of exhaustion. Things get interesting from here on out, so be sure to read and review!**

* * *

Kyouka groaned as she felt her phone vibrate next to her head. She had been resting her eyes after a study session with Denki - who was unsurprisingly asleep with a book covering his face - in his room, and it had somehow ended up with him spooning her after he had shorted his brain from thinking too hard on a problem. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing again as she struggled to move an arm from the chargedolt's grip.

Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful, so instead resorted to using her earlobes to pick up her phone. She saw a text from Ochako asking for help with listening in on Kouda's room. Curious, but still unsuccessful in moving, she set her phone to call as she plugged one jack into her phone's auxiliary cord, and the other into the wall beside the bed.

* * *

The puppy looked around the new room. It was bright, but not in a warming way, more like it was calming. He prodded the hardwood flooring, noticing it felt different from the cool wet stone tile in the bathroom. The horned girl skipped forward onto the big bed and grabbed a large plush rodent. Feeling a twinge in his head, he was about to leap at the plush, before he heard a voice.

[I wouldn't do that, if I were you.]

The puppy stopped and looked in the direction of the voice. It was calm, with a sense of purpose, he could almost say dignified. His eyes landed on a long-eared rabbit sitting on a short table. As the puppy walked over to the rabbit, he continued.

[The larger bed is for the humans, and we can only get on if they allow us.] The rabbit twitched his nose as the puppy sat before the table. [Hmm... you're a newcomer. We've rarely gotten those since we moved in. Oh!] the rabbit's ear twitched. [Where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself. Koji-chan calls me by a different name, but I've been partial to Yojimbo, so please, Kouda Yojimbo is my name.]

The puppy looked at Yojimbo before lowering his head. [Um... I'm sorry. I don't really have a name...] the quiet voice caught the attention of the largest creature in the room.

["You don't have a name? That's terrible!"] The normally soft spoken voice of Koji echoed as he sat to the side of the table looking at both small animals. The puppy jumped back in surprise as Yojimbo chuckled.

[Forgive my master, young one. Outside of other humans and insects, he's quite a passionate fellow.] The rabbit said as the puppy eased out of his stance.

[Um... hello?] The puppy said to Koji. [You... you can understand us?]

Koji blinked before he started to stammer. ["Oh...oh! I'm sorry. I... I tend to forget that other animals react like that at first when I use my Quirk."]

The puppy moved his head sideways. [Quirk? Is that like a smell? Like the savior smells like iron and a clock while the green lady smells like outside?]

Eri looked at the strange trio, only understanding Big Bro Koji's side, but at least she knew that the puppy didn't have a name. She saw Koji make a thinking pose as he started muttering about something, though nowhere near Papa's level. She heard small chirps from the bunny and the puppy's ear perked up and an open-mouthed growl escaped.

[Ohhhhh. I see.] The puppy said as his tail began to wag. [Quirks are like breeds, and they can mix to be better, just like Meema and Paada!]

Yojimbo nodded. [Quite right, young one.] He turned to Koji and said ['Meema' and 'Paada' are the canid terms for mothers and fathers in North and Central Asia, Koji-chan.]

["Ah, right."] Koji nodded. Eri did mention that they didn't know what breed he was. ["So... um, where are your Meema and Paada?"] He asked warily.

The puppy lowered his head and a small whine escaped. [I don't know... they were being put in this big room with a whole bunch of other dogs... my brothers and sisters were there too. The big people tried to grab me, but I was too small for them and I escaped on one of the metal wheel things.] The puppy whined and grabbed his nose. [Too many bad smells. Don't wanna remember...] the puppy felt a large hand on his head, and smaller ones wrapping around him. Looking up, the stone-faced teen looked sedimentary, and his savior hugged him with all the strength she could muster.

["Don't worry, little friend. We'll figure out something to save your family."] Koji said in confidence. ["But for the time being, you have a family with all of Class 1-A."]

"That's right, puppy!" Eri said, lifting the puppy up to her face. "We can find out what you are and then a name as well!"

The puppy began wagging his tail and licked Eri's face, making her squeal as Koji got up and opened the door to let them leave -

Only to find the rest of the class in the hall, looking at the new arrival.

'Oh, fewmets.' Koji swore in his head.

* * *

 **And now everyone knows about the new resident, what what will be the out cause?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Job searching is a nightmare for writers. And that's my excuse for how long this has taken to write. Enjoy!**

* * *

The puppy looked at all the faces above him, only to begin floating again, this time with something holding him, and looking to see... floating clothing?

"He's so CUTE!" A voice squealed, seemingly unaware of the puppy's squirming.

"Ah, Hagakure-san!" A boy with a big tail exclaimed, "be careful with him!"

The puppy wrestled himself from the invisible grasp, but as he did so, he forgot about the lack of weightless feeling, and began to plummet, or at least he was about to, if he wasn't caught by a stretch of... skin?

"Easy there, big guy." A soft yet booming voice muffled. The puppy now saw a towering silver-haired giant with six arms, flanked by another giant person, and a smaller bird-headed person. "We're friends with Eri-chan."

"Thank you, Big Brother Shouji," the savior said as she picked him from the giant's grasp. Shouji nodded before standing at full height. The puppy now was being looked at by a tall lady with dark hair and a distinct blended scent.

"Hello there, little one. My name is Momo," she said evenly, holding out her palm, and to the puppy's shock, it started to glow, and a familiar shape formed from it. She squeezed it, and the puppy's ears perked up at the sound escaping it.

It was teasing him.

He leapt forward and pawed the air at it, startling the Momo-lady and the savior, and both hit the ground easy. The puppy tackled the toy, and the air was filled with squeaks.

Everyone laughed a little at the reaction... well, almost everyone.

"Great, now we're going to be kept up all night." Katsuki growled, sounding more moody than usual.

"Hey now. That's not fair, Kacchan -" Izuku started, before backing off at the glare received.

"Shut up, Deku! It's your fault anyway!" He snarled. He tried advancing on him, but was halted by an arm in the way.

"It's not his fault, Bakugou-kun, no matter what you think." Tenya reprimanded. "Eri-chan simply did as any hero would. You should know that by now."

"Piss off, OJ! Don't think I don't know that al-" Katsuki's voice faltered as he felt something on his leg. Looking down saw the puppy in front of him.

Rear leg setting down and a yellow spot on his sock.

Silence fell at the sight, before another voice piped up.

"Maybe you should watch your words before you get pissed on again." The stoic voice of Shouto echoed, before a small giggle escaped Eri. Then the Baku-Squad started howling in laughter.

"GET OVER HERE, YOU MONGREL! YOU'RE DEAD!" Katsuki roared, as he was held back by Eijirou and Hanta while Mina, Kyouka and Denki were collapsed on the floor holding their stomachs in laughter. The puppy only sauntered over to Eri's side and plopped down next to her, clearly without shame.

"Heh, that's a familiar look." Hanta laughed a bit as he wrapped Katsuki in his tape, trying to restrain the trigger bomb. The comment caught Eri's attention.

"Big Brother Hanta, do you know what kind of dog he is?" she asked, eyes curious. The question also was on the minds of Koji, Izuku, and Ochako.

Hanta finished wrapping Katsuki's mouth, much to the angry boy's displeasure, before looking closer at the pup. "I think so. I traveled a lot with my folks as a kid since they specialized in herbs and junk, and I remember seeing some big dogs make that same pose and attitude in... Tibet, I think?" He shrugged. "Maybe it was northern China."

"Hmm..." Izuku was already on his phone searching. "Ah! There it is: the Tibetan Mastiff!" Ochako leaned over to look at the phone, holding Eri in her arms, and Eri holding the puppy. The glass image the puppy saw was showing a dark shaggy beast that at first glance one would mistake for a small lion, but the puppy's tail began to wag excitedly.

[That looks like Meema!] He exclaimed, though everyone else heard barks. The humans looked to Koji, who began to fluster, stuttering out with sign language that it looked like the pup's mother. Eri began to snuggle the puppy tighter, and Ochako did the same with her.

Izuku was unfortunately too focused on reading to notice. "Huh, it says that the Tibetan Mastiff is extremely loyal and a dedicated guardian, protecting a town or homestead from invaders both human and animal. Oldest recorded breed, near primitive in genetic structure... can't be bred without a license... it looks like he's small for his size - ow!" He was snapped out of his muttering by a slight prick of the skin, looking down, he saw the puppy giving him a growl near on-par with Kacchan. Eri giggled.

"Papa, I don't think we should mention shortcomings." Eri smiled.

Izuku had to smile at that, petting the heads of both his 'daughter' and their pet. "You're right, Eri-chan. We all strive to go beyond those limits."

"Plus Ultra!" she exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air, the puppy barked in response as well. Ochako had to laugh at it all.

"Hahahaha, okay you two. It's getting late, and we do have class tomorrow." Ochako stated.

"Awwwww... okay..." Eri mumbled.

Izuku smiled again, looking at the girl's tired but bright eyes. "And then we can see Inui-sensei about this little guy. He is a registered veterinarian, after all."

"He is?" Ochako asked, clearly surprised. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, I saw Kouda-kun take his bunny over to him when I was taking laps."

The puppy glanced back and forth between the savior's guardians as they walked. The bright lady was asking questions to the green maned man. He smelled like an old tree, with charcoal and ink on his weathered hands, and beyond that, there was something in the roots, something even older than the stories Paada told him and his siblings when they were together.

They all made it to Eri's room, and the puppy bounced off the bed as Ochako tucked her in. He walked over to Izuku and sat in front of the door, waiting patiently.

"Puppy! Here boy!" the savior called, but he remained still, confusing her.

"It's okay, Eri-chan." Izuku said calmly. "Tibetan Mastiffs are guard dogs, and I'm sure he's doing what comes naturally to him." The puppy barked in assurance.

"Okay..." the girl sighed as she snuggled in her blankets. Ochako giggled and gave a small kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, sweetie."

"Good night, Mama. Good night, Papa. Good night... puppy..." Eri muttered as she fell asleep.

Ochako ignored her reddening face as she left the room, Izuku following close behind, and left the door open for the puppy.

"Oh gosh, she's going to be the death of us with that." Ochako clapped her hands on her face to try and calm down.

"W-well, I think we have a bigger problem first..." Izuku stammered.

"Oh?" The gravity girl asked.

"Aizawa-sensei."

"Oh."

The two stood in the hall in silence, realizing the sense of dread before them.


End file.
